Les changements de la Nature et de la Vie
by Angel of the Paradise
Summary: Drago est un veela, c'est un secret bien gardé. Mais quand il rêve de sa compagne, il est déterminé à la trouver et de la faire sienne. Hermione n'est pas au courent au propos de ce sujet et c'est ainsi qu'une course contre-la-montre commence. / TRADUCTION.
1. Chapitre 1

**Coucou, c'est la première traduction d'une Fiction sur Harry Potter, j'espère que cette Fiction vous plaira et qu'il n'y à pas trop de fautes sur ce chapitre ! Si jamais vous en voyez beaucoup, dîtes le moi, pas désagréablement, je tâcherais de changer le chapitre si jamais il y en à trop ! =)**

**J'espère vraiment que ce premier chapitre vous plaira ! =)**

**On se retrouve plus bas si jamais le premier chapitre vous plait ! =)**

* * *

Hermione est dans sa chambre, se demandant ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'elle se trouve finalement ici. Elle avait vingt-cinq ans depuis une journée. Elle avait reçu des cartes d'anniversaire de sa famille, de ses amies, mais ce qui lui faisait le plus mal c'est que ses meilleurs amis n'avaient pas eu le temps de fêter son anniversaire. Après toutes ses années, après toutes leurs années scolaires à vivre des choses horribles, même vivre une guerre, ils n'avaient pas réussie à libérer quelques heures dans leur emploie du temps pour elle.

Harry et Ron s'étaient désormais séparés d'elle. Ils se retrouvent de temps en temps, mais à chaque fois ces rencontre sont séparés pas des mois d'intervalle, lui faisant demander s'ils voulaient vraiment être toujours ses amis. Même Ginny, la femme de Harry, n'a plus le temps de venir la voir de temps en temps. Elle était occupée par sa propre boutique et par leurs enfants. Alors, maintenant, elle était là, se demandant ce qui s'était mal passé.

Dernièrement, elle était souvent dans ses pensées. Était-ce de sa faute, était-elle vraiment comme les personnes la décrivaient ? N'était-elle pas assez gentille ou n'était-elle pas une bonne amie ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle avait déjà une estime d'elle assez basse, mais maintenant qu'elle avait un an de plus, l'estime qu'elle avait d'elle était encore plus descendu et elle voulait changer les choses. Alors, elle se tenait là, seule dans sa chambre, se demandant ce qu'il s'était mal passé et en essayant de trouver un moyen pour que la vie soit mieux pour elle. Il était temps qu'il y ait du changement.

Mais elle ne savait pas, qu'un événement majeur avait déjà changé sa vie la veille, le jour de ses vingt-cinq ans.

Dans une autre partie de l'Angleterre, plus précisément dans le Wiltshire et encore plus précisément dans le Manoir Malefoy, un jeune homme était réveillé. Drago Malefoy respirait fort, se demandant ce qui se passait. Il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas vécu un rêve habituelle. C'était quelque chose de plus qu'un rêve. Il avait la respiration difficile, essayant de se souvenir de tous les détails, il était déterminé à réaliser le rêve épique qui prenait vie dans son esprit.

Ne voulant pas dormir plus longtemps, même s'il était seulement cinq heures du matin, il saute hors du lit et s'habille rapidement. C'est dans un temps record qu'il se dirige vers l'autre côté du Manoir, l'aile de ses parents, il frappe à une porte. Il ne reçoit pas de réponse immédiatement à son coup sur la porte, il se décide donc de frapper à nouveau. Il hésite pendant quelque seconde, puis se rendant compte que c'est important, il frappe à nouveau. Il n'a pas eu besoin de faire ça longtemps. Dans un coup sec, Lucius Malefoy apparaît dans sa robe, envoie des poignardes par les yeux vers la seule famille qui lui reste.

« Quoi ! »Grogne Lucius.

« Désolé pour le réveil père, vous rappeler vous m'avoir dit que mes visions de mes rêves de ma compagne étaient importants ? »Dit Drago avec une confiance qu'il n'avait pourtant pas.

« Oui, et alors ? »Dit sèchement son père.

« Eh bien, je viens d'en avoir un et je sais qu'elle vient tout juste d'avoir vingt-cinq ans si j'ai correctement lu les livres présents dans votre bibliothèque. Ne veut-il pas dire que je dois me marier avec elle, d'avoir beaucoup de sexe avec elle pour avoir plein d'enfants ? »Réplique-t-il, de plus en plus agité. Il savait que son père ne voudrait pas de sa compagne, mais il s'en foutait. Le temps de Lucius était fini, c'était à présent son tour.

« Oui, »répond son père. « Mais tu dois le faire avant qu'elle n'ait vingt-six ans ou vous aller tous les deux mourir ? »

Drago hoche la tête, il le savait que trop bien. Son père n'avait pas hérité du gêne Vélane, Drago si. Un n'avait pas du pur sang de Vélane, mais il en possédait suffisamment dans ses veines pour que ça lui donne une compagne et pour le rendre plus beau pour les femmes. Il est sorti de ses pensés concernant son héritage de Veela par son père.

« Alors, mon garçon ne me fait pas attendre. Qui-est-elle ? »

« Hermione Granger, »dit Drago avec un sourire narquois. Le regard de son père était inestimable. Maintenant il viendrait, pense Drago. Il attendait que son père cris, hurle à propos de son sang inférieur, de son caractère, de ses regards, de toute sa personne qui n'était pas assez bien. Mais Drago ne l'écouterait pas, non, il était déterminé. De son rêve, le paradis qu'il avait vu deviendrait réalité, même s'il devait renoncer à son père pour cela.

Il attendait que son parle, mais ce n'est pas venu. « Père ? »

Lucius revint à la réalité. « Hermione Granger dis-tu ? Et tu es sûr de ça ? »

« Oui, oui, vraiment sûr. »Dit Drago en soupirant.

« Ce sera intéressant, maintenant, tu vas être un bon garçon et me laisser, j'aimerais bien dormir encore un peu avant de devoir aller au Ministère. »Il commence à fermer la porte, mais avant qu'elle ne soit complètement fermée il entends son père dire : « Bonne chance avec elle. »

Drago pense, comment est-ce que ça pourrait être dur ? Il devra avoir des relations sexuelles avec elle, la mordre pour la marquer en tant que sienne, boire quelque goutte de son sang, elle aussi devra le faire et ils devront avoir un bébé l'année suivante le marquage. Cela ne pouvait pas être si difficile, si ? Il erra dans son bureau, faisant un plan d'attaque.

* * *

**Alors ? Comment es-ce que vous avez trouvé ce premier chapitre ? Bien ? J'espère, vraiment !**

**Pour le prochain chapitre, je pense qu'il va certainement arrivé assez rapidement, si vous le souhaitez, il suffit juste de me le demander et je le ferait dans la mesure du possible ! =)**

**Si jamais je ne reçois pas de réponse sur cette dernière question, le prochain risque d'arriver dans quinze jours !**

**Bisous, en espèrent vous voir au prochain chapitre ! **


	2. Chapitre 2

**Coucou tout le monde, je suis heureuse de vous présenter le chapitre 2 de cette fiction; Merci pour tout les commentaires que vous m'avez posté sur le chapitre précédent, j'espère que ce chapitre va aussi vous plaire et qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fautes dedans. =) Je vais répondre aux commentaires anonymes : **

**Guest : **Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que le précédent chapitre t'ai plus ! J'espère aussi que celui-là aussi va te plaire. =)**  
**

**Harry : **Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! =) Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu ! =)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :** « Oui Miss Granger, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »Demande son patron. Hermione est l'une des employés anonymes du Ministère et elle pense qu'elle mérite quelque chose mieux. C'est pourquoi elle se trouvait là.

Elle sort une lettre de son sac et la tends à Monsieur Spicter : « C'est ma lettre de démission Monsieur Spicter. Je vais immédiatement emballé mes affaires. Merci pour le soutien que vous m'avez donné pendant ces années, mais je sens que je ne suis pas vraiment apprécié au sein du Ministère. Je souhaite quelque chose de meilleur. »

Elle sort du bureau avec fierté, l'homme avait les yeux grands ouvert en état de choc et avait la bouche grande ouverte, comme un poison. Elle se sentait euphorique, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie autant heureuse. Elle était heureuse d'avoir fait quelque chose pour elle-même.

Allant dans son bureau, elle emballe tout, rétréci le tout pour les mettre dans son petit sac. Il y avait un sort d'extension sur elle et sur le sac, depuis l'épisode des Horcuxe, il y a si longtemps. Elle dit adieux à ses collègue, ils avaient plus de connaissance que ses propres amis et part.

Elle se tient pendant quelque seconde immobile dans le jardin, respirant l'atmosphère, puis elle renifla. Elle ne voulait pas que ça lui manque. Elle entre dans la maison et commence à emballer ses affaires, la plupart dans son sac, comme ses vêtements, des bibelot important et il ne faut surtout pas oublier, tous ses livres. C'était bien d'avoir pensé à jeter ce sort sur son sac, elle n'aura pas à forcer pour pouvoir le porter.

Après avoir fait tout ça, elle rend visite à ses parents. Elle leur dit qu'elle partait voyager quelque temps pour profiter de la vie, elle leur demande s'ils pouvaient prendre soin de son appartement, de ses affaires... ils ont dit oui à condition qu'elle les appelle de temps en temps pour qu'ils puissent avoir des nouvelles d'elle.

A la fin de la guerre, ses parents et elle s'était assise pour pouvoir discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé et leurs liens étaient devenus plus fort que jamais. Maintenant, parler avec ses parents lui avait fait se rendre compte à quel point elle avait loupé quelque chose en vivant dans le monde sorcier, ce qui lui avait fait être plus sûr dans sa décision. Elle décide de voyager comme les moldus le font, comme cela elle pourra ré-découvrir le monde moldu, le monde d'où elle venait.

Elle avait l'intention d'utiliser le moins de fois possible la magie. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'allait pas se priver de la magie, il lui avait rendu sa vie plus confortable. Elle pouvait seulement utiliser un petit sac pour voyager dans le monde entier avec elle. Son père lui avait prêté sa carte de crédit et lui avais dit de ne pas regarder les prix et de se faire plaisir. Elle l'avait remercié avec effusion et poursuivit son chemin après avoir dix mille fois au revoir à sa mère.

A l'aéroport international, elle voit plusieurs destinations.

« D'abord, je ne vais pas aller très loin. »Dit Hermione, elle avait toujours aimé la France, quand elle y allait pendant les vacances avec ses parents, de sorte, elle décide de se rendre là-bas. Quand elle se lassera de la France, elle irait dans un autre pays, mais pour l'instant : la Tour Eiffel l'attendait !

* * *

Ce n'était pas de cette façon dont ça devait se passer ! Drago était furieux, comment est-ce que cela avait pût se passer ? Comment se fait-il que le jour où il se rend au ministère pour trébucher accidentellement sur Granger, parce que c'était son plan, elle avait démissionné ? Sans explications et sans dire à personne où elle se rendait et ce qu'elle allait faire.

Depuis plusieurs jours, il avait tout essayé. Non, pas vraiment, mais presque tout. Même son père l'aidait à chercher la sorcière en question. Personne ne savait quelque chose, elle avait même déménagé. Son appartement était vide et ses affaires avaient disparu. Les seules personnes qui pourraient savoir où elle serait étaient balafré et la belette. Et c'était la dernière option de Drago. S'il n'avait pas de réponse avant la fin de la semaine, il allait se rabaisser en allant parler à ses deux abrutis.

Peut-être qu'il a sous-estimé la situation. Il aurait dû savoir que chaque situation qui impliquait Hermione Granger devait être difficile. C'était peut-être de sa faute, il avait pensé que ce serait assez facile. Mais non, Granger faisait tout pour que ce soit difficile. _Peut-être qu'elle savait quelque chose ?_ Mais il avait rapidement enlevé cette idée de sa tête.

Hélas, cela faisait maintenant une semaine et il n'avait aucune idée pour savoir où elle se trouvait. Donc, il était là, debout, dans le hall d'accueil du Département de la justice magique. Marchant près d'un des grands bureaux, il frappe à la porte. A l'intérieur, il pouvait les entendre parler et après avoir frappé une deuxième fois, il entendit un sourd « Entré ! »Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se trouvait là. C'était la fin du monde, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il avait besoin d'elle, il lui fallait la trouver. L'avenir d'Hermione et le sien était en jeu.

« Malefoy ! Que fais-tu ici ! Nous ne voulons pas te voir La Fouine. »Dit la Belette. Soupirant dans sa tête, Draco se retourne et s'adresse à l'homme se trouvant sur l'autre bureau, de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Autant que cela me fasse mal de vous le dire, j'ai besoin de votre aide. »Il était sérieux et il allait droit au but et Harry l'avait remarqué. Il souhaite qu'au moins Potter puisse l'aider sinon cela aurait été une perte de temps.

« Ah, comme si nous allions t'aider. »Crie la Belette.

Il a vu que Potter ne l'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux. Et enfin la curiosité l'importe sur lui, ce que ne manque pas de remarquer Drago. Les yeux émeraude du garçon-qui-a-survécu scintillait comme les yeux d'Albus Dumbledore.

« Ron, nous pourrions écouter avant, cela pourrait être grave. »Il se tourne vers Drago. « Quel est le problème ? »

« Ce n'est pas un problème, j'ai seulement besoin de trouver Granger. »Dit-il.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous le demande ? Elle est juste là, dans le ministère. »Réponds Potter sans réfléchir. C'était un fait intéressant pour Drago. Ne devrais-t-il pas savoir qu'elle avait démissionné ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passait, parce que même si c'est deux abrutie ne savait pas où elle se trouvait, c'est que quelque chose de mal pouvais s'être passé.

« Il s'est avéré que vous la connaissez encore moins que moi. L'ironie ! Qu'à cela ne tienne, je vais la trouver. »

« Malefoy, reste loin d'elle, je ne veux pas que tu l'harcèles. »Crie Potter dans son dos.

Il s'arrête dans son élan. Fumant. Tourbillonnant autour de lui-même, il grogna dangereusement : « Comment puis-je rester loin d'elle si personne ne semble savoir où elle est, même toi, le Tout-Puissant Potter ne sait même pas où elle se trouve maintenant, elle à démissionné. Elle a même déménagé ! Savez-vous-même quoi que ce soit de sa part. J'ai parlé avec ses collèges et ils m'ont tous dit qu'ils l'avaient vu partir. Et vous deux, assis sur votre bureau avec un grand sourire que la femme que vous appelez meilleure amie est manquante et que vous ne vous en êtes même as aperçu ! »

Se retournant à nouveau, il se dirige vers la porte, cependant, avant d'avoir pût quitter la pièce, il sent une main sur son épaule. « D'accord, Malefoy, je ne t'aime pas, mais si cela a à voir avec Hermione, nous t'aiderons. Nous n'avons pas été les meilleurs amis du monde ces derniers temps, je le reconnais. »Weasley regardait Potter qui se tenait aux côtés de Drago. « Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit, nous l'avons négligé. Je ne savais pas que c'était si mauvais. Je me demande cependant pourquoi elle a démissionné, elle semblait satisfaite de son travail. »dit pensivement Harry. « Malefoy, pourquoi ne nous dis-tu pas à Ron et moi pourquoi tu cherches Hermione, ça nous aiderait à vouloir t'aider pour la trouver. Je soupçonne que tu à oublier une façon pour la trouver et je pense que ce serait la clé de la recherche. »

Après que Drago est pris une grande inspiration et qu'il marchait entre l'un des grands bureaux à un des fauteuils, il raconte son histoire. Avant cela, il leur fait promettre qu'ils de ne rien dirent rien de ce qui allait se dire, parce que l'héritage des Veela était un secret bien gardé.

Il lui parle de son rêve, les délais qu'il avait pour que lui et Hermione s'accouplent et les résultats si ce délais n'est pas respecté. Après avoir fini de parler, le bureau était dans un étrange silence.

« Es-tu à cent pour cent sûrs qu'il s'agit d'Hermione ? Pourrais-tu le tester ? Mais je veux être sûr, tu comprends ? Avant de te dire où tu pourrais trouver Hermione. Je crois que tu dis la vérité, sinon tu ne serais pas venu jusqu'ici pour nous demander de t'aider. » Puis se tournant vers Ron, il dit : « Ron, je pense qu'il est temps pour nous d'aider Hermione a trouvé un peu de bonheur. Peut-être que le destin a raison et qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. »

« Euh, OK Harry, nous allons aider le Fouine, je veux voir les enfants que ces deux-là vont faire. Par ailleurs Malefoy, que pense ton père de tout cela ? »

« Tout compte fait, il réagit mieux que je le pensai. Il est un peu déçu qu'elle soit une née-moldu, mais c'est quelque chose de mineur quand il compare le fait que son fils unique et héritier meure s'il ne s'accouple pas avec elle. »Il hausse les épaules et les laissent réfléchir. « Alors, Potter, qu'elle est cette dernière option que je n'ai pas essayé ? »demande-t-il curieusement, presser de trouver la femme qu'il désire tant.

« Ses parents. »Répondit-il d'une voix suffisante. Drago ne peut pas penser qu'il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Ses parents !

« Eh bien, qu'attendons-nous, allons leur rendre une visite. »

« Attends Malefoy, tu ne peux pas aller les voir. Ils sont dentistes. Tu dois prendre rendez-vous et si ce n'est pas pour tes dents, tu dois attendre ce week-end. Ils sont trop occupés pour être dérangés. »Drago regard Harry.

« Tout d'abord, que sont les Denters ? »Demande-t-il.

« Dentiste »répond Harry. « Ce sont des moldus qui guérissent les dents. Ils sont terriblement occupés et tu ne peux pas les déranger. Crois-moi sur ce point. »

« Très bien, je vais leur envoyer un hibou pour prendre rendez-vous vendredi soir. »Dit-il maussade.

Il voit que Harry hésitait encore. « Je devrais plutôt prendre rendez-vous à ta place, ils n'ont pas la meilleure opinion de toi, avec le fait que tu intimidais Hermione pendant notre scolarisation. »Drago pense qu'il avait raison, peut-être qu'il ferait mieux de laisser Potter s'occuper de ça. Ils étaient moldu après tout.

« Très bien Potter, envoie-moi un hibou quand ce sera fait et tu me donneras l'adresse, aussi. »

« A bientôt donc et ne trébuche pas sur le chemin, la Fouine. »Harry sourit. C'était peut-être le début d'une amitié entre ennemis. D'une certaine manière Ron était d'accord pour ce plan. Après avoir entendu que Hermione pouvait mourir, il a décidé qu'il aiderait la Fouine pour qu'il puisse gagner l'affection de Hermione. Mieux vivre avec la Fouine que mourir, pense-t-il.

« Harry, il n'a pas dit comment il avait su que Hermione était vraiment sa compagne. »Il avait une arrière-pensés, mais après quelque instant, il se décide. Il irait voir sa belle-soeur pour qu'elle lui en dise plus sur les Vellas. Il en savait assez sur les femmes, il sourit.

* * *

**Alors, comment-est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Bien ? J'espère, vraiment !**

**Que vas-t-il ce passer, selon vous ?**

**Je vous dit à bientôt, enfin, j'espère ! **

**Bisous ! =)**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Coucou tout le monde, je suis de retour sur cette fiction pour poster le chapitre 3. Je sais, il a été long à venir et j'en suis désolé, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! =)**

**Merci pour les commentaires présent sur le précédent chapitre, j'espère que celui-ci va aussi vous plaire ! =)**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture ! =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :** Drago gigote dans un canapé avec des imprimeries de petites fleures sur le canapé des Granger. Harry et Ron étaient parfaitement à l'aise, mais pour lui ce n'était certainement pas le cas. Après son introduction dans la salle, les parents de Hermione étaient devenus très froids envers lui. Mis les bonnes manières les avaient tout de même obligé de l'accueillir, même s'ils n'étaient pas très accueillant.

Sa mère Jean sortit de la cuisine avec un plateau de thé et en verse un peu dans chaque tasse. Son père regardait Draco avec un regard intense comme s'il voulait le tuer. Il rendait Drago mal à l'aise. Et se décide de parler parce que les deux autres abrutis que se trouvait à ses côtés n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir l'aider. Ils avaient l'air trop à l'aise. La belette avait déjà la bouche remplie du gâteau que Madame Granger avait posé sur la table. Rampant vers l'intérieur, il se tourna vers les deux autres adultes de la pièce.

« Monsieur et Madame Granger, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez entendu sur moi, mais depuis nos années d'école, j'ai changé et je présente mes excuse pour tout ce que j'ai fait à Hermione. Je lui ai présenté mes excuse et j'espère que chacun d'entre vous pourrait me pardonner. »Dit-il avec sincérité.

En utilisant toutes ses années à être un Malefoy, il a essayé de les rendre plus amicale envers lui et il explique facilement la situation de ce qu'était Hermione pour lui. Les trois hommes ne savaient toujours pas où elle se trouvait, mais ils étaient clairs pour eux que ses parents savaient où elle se trouvait, donc, être gentil se trouvait être le seul moyen pour le savoir.

« Donc, c'est pour ça que nous devons la trouver. »Finit Drago.

Tout comme quand il l'avait expliqué à Ron et Harry, la salle devint silencieuse. Drago pouvait voir que Jean Granger aimait l'idée que sa fille avait un âme-soeur. Mais Drago savait dès le début que c'était le père qui serait le problème.

« Laisse-moi bien comprendre, tu veux être le compagnon de ma fille ? Comme ça, sans raison ? »Dit Monsieur Granger dans une voix mortellement silencieuse.

« Pas tout d'un coup, c'est dans la nature du Veela de trouver celle qui est faite pour lui à ses vingt-cinq ans et je l'accepte. C'est dans mon sang. »Essaye-t-il d'expliquer. Comment rendre ça plus clair pour un moldu ? « Et je suis sûr que c'est Hermione, rien que d'être ici me met à l'aise. Je peux la sentir. »Il prend une bouffé d'air, montrant ce qu'il disait.

Il n'avait pas menti à propos de l'odeur, il était faible, mais elle avait été ici au cours des deux derniers jours. Il aimait ça, il était frais et avait une légère odeur de fraise. L'odeur qu'il dégage, le fit tressaillir sans le vouloir, l'aspirant à vouloir être après d'elle, même si c'était seulement une aspiration légère. Il ne pouvait s'en occuper, mais il était certain que le désir augmenterait dans les semaines et les mois à venir.

« Oh wow, elle était là lundi et tu peux la sentir ! »Dit Madame Granger, incrédule.

Drago hocha la tête pour confirmer.

« Monsieur Malefoy, Hermione est contente pour l'instant et j'ai décidé de la laisser comme ça pour l'instant. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus en sécurité, je vais lui dire de revenir. »Dit Monsieur Granger.

« Cela veut dire qu'elle n'est pas là ? » Harry pris la parole pour la première fois.

« Oui, elle est en voyage, je ne sais même pas où elle est maintenant. Elle nous a dit qu'elle allait appeler de temps en temps. Je dois dire qu'elle en avait besoin, elle n'a pas l'air heureuse depuis quelque temps. »Il lance un regard à Harry, lui disant qu'il savait que lui et Ron en était la cause.

Ils ont tous les deux baissés les yeux, honteux d'avoir négligé leur amie.

« Mais vous ne pouvez pas communiquer avec elle ? » Demande à nouveau Drago, n'a sachant pourquoi. Il voulait la voir, ou trouver n'importe quoi pour pouvoir rentrer en contact avec elle.

« Non, elle n'a pas de téléphone portable et elle ne voulait pas être dérangé. Nous allons attendre qu'elle soit prête. »Monsieur Granger se lève après avoir dit ça. « Profitez du thé, j'ai du travail à faire dans mon bureau, je vous remercie d'être venus, Harry, Ron, Monsieur Malefoy. »

Après qu'il est quitté la pièce, Jean Granger saute sur l'occasion de mieux connaître le jeune homme. « Alors, Drago, j'ai entendu dire par Hermione que vous êtes assez puissant dans le monde sorcier ? »

Après cela, d'innombrable questions sont arrivées. La femme était très sympathique et il ne pouvait lui parler sans être sur ses gardes. Il a essayé d'expliquer plus de choses sur sa famille et sur son héritage Veela. Il pouvait voir que Hermione a hérité de sa curiosité de sa mère. Après un moment ils ont fait leurs excuses pour partir, mais pas après que Jean lui ait promis de le prévenir s'ils avaient des nouvelles d'Hermione.

* * *

Hermione s'est rendu à Paris pendant une semaine et après elle a voyagé à travers d'autres grandes villes d'Europe. Avec les liaisons ferroviaires instantanés de ville en ville, elle parcourait le chemin moldu très facilement et c'était relativement pas cher. Allant de ville en ville pas la magie serait plus facile, mais elle voulait voyager de façon moldu. Elle se sentait comme un étudiant moldu, faisant un voyage à travers l'Europe avec une seule valise et très peu d'argent.

Après avoir visité Berlin et Amsterdam en deux jours, elle se rend en Italie. Elle était excitée, parce que l'Italie était un rêve devenu réalité. Elle prend son temps pour découvrir la ville magnifique de Rome et a fait une visite au Vatican. Elle n'était pas une personne religieuse, étant une sorcière, mais elle était intriguée. Elle a voyagé plus loin, plus vers la mer Méditerranée, elle a été absente pendant un mois.

Maintenant Toscane était au programme.

Être loin des salles étouffantes du ministère et à l'abri des intempéries qui gouvernait l'Angleterre, elle se sentait de plus en plus détendu. Il y avait encore quelque chose qui lui manquait. C'était une sensation lancinante dans le fond de son esprit, ça à commencer quand elle était dans l'avion pour Paris et depuis lors, ça s'était aggravée. Mais elle ne pouvait vivre avec ça, elle pensait que c'était quelque chose de petit, quelque chose d'insignifiant, quelque chose qu'elle pouvait oublier.

Elle se décide d'appeler ses parents pour leur dire son avancer dans son voyage et peut-être que la sensation s'en irait ensuite.

« Bonjour ? »

« Maman, c'est moi. »

« Hermione ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« Je vais bien maman, je suis en Toscane, je pense que je vais rester un peu plus longtemps, j'aime bien le paysage et les gens ici sont assez sympa. De plus la nourriture est délicieuse, les deux jours, j'ai été ici ont déjà un effet négatif sur mon poids. C'est vraiment agréable, nous devrions visiter ensemble un jour. »

Elle entendit sa mère riant à l'autre bout de la ligne. « Eh bien, au moins tu t'amuses ma chérie. Est-ce que je peux te demander quand est-ce que tu comptes revenir ? »

Elle envisageait le mouvement de rentrer à la maison, mais elle n'en avait pas très envie.

« Je vais y penser, mais il ne sera pas dans un avenir immédiat. Y a-t-il quelque chose d'urgent ? »

« Non ! » Fut la réponse brutale de sa mère.

« D'accord... donc je vais te laisser, je vais rapidement te rappeler, embrasse papa pour moi. »

« Au revoir. N'attend pas trop longtemps avant de rappeler. »

Après avoir raccroché le téléphone dans la cabine téléphonique, elle a toujours eu ce sentiment lancinant. Et au lieu de se sentir mieux, elle se sentait mal. Sa mère ne sonnait pas juste. C'était quelque chose, elle ne pouvait pas venir avec elle. Il était sur le bout de sa langue. Sa mère cachait quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

Elle laissa passer la question pour l'instant, elle allait lire un livre et profiter de son séjour en Toscane. Trouver un café confortable, dans le centre de la Toscane, elle a sorti un livre et commandé un café. C'était le paradis.

Absorbé dans son livre, ne remarquant pas le trafic que le café avait, elle n'a pas remarqué l'homme à la peau sombre entrant dans le café. Elle ne remarque pas l'homme qui se dirigeait vers elle, ni quand il prononça son nom.

Après quelques tentatives infructueuses de simplement l'appeler, l'homme a frappé à sa table et fit signe à l'avant de sa tête. Enlevé de sa concentration elle leva les yeux et fit face à l'homme Italien. Trop surprise pour lui dire Bonjour, elle restait les yeux grands ouverts à le regarder.

« Eh bien, tu peux dire bonjour Granger. »Dit Blaise Zabini.

« B... Bonjour. »Bégaya-t-elle.

* * *

**Alors, comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce nouveau chapitre ? Bien ? Je l'espère, vraiment ! =)**

**Je sais, il n'y a pas encore de Drago/Hermione, mais je sens que ça ne va pas tarder ! **

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! =)**

**Bisous ! =)**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Coucou tout le monde, je suis enfin de retour pour cette Fiction, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire ! **

**Merci pour tout les commentaires que vous m'avez laissé, ils m'ont tous fait très plaisir ! =)**

**AlexanaLonris :** Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, tout ce que j'espère c'est que ça va continuer. =)

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture et on se retrouve en bas ! =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**Hermione est choqué, mais après lui avoir dit bonjour, elle l'a rapidement invité à sa table et ils ont commencé à parler. Pendant sa dernière année à Poudlard après la guerre, elle s'était liée d'amitié avec ce Serpentard. Blaise est quelqu'un avec qui elle est à l'aise pour discuter avec. L'amitié improbable n'avait pas été approuvé, tout simplement parce que Blaise était un sang-pur et qu'il faisait partie de la maison des Serpentard, mais Hermione n'avait pas écouté ce qui avait été dit sur lui.

Il est intelligent et elle peut parler avec lui de n'importe quoi. Elle se demandait justement ce qu'il lui était arrivé après l'obtention de leur diplôme, parce qu'elle ne l'avait plus jamais revu. Elle n'a pas non plus entendu parler de lui. Il fait partie d'une famille qui prône les sang-purs et elle pensait qu'elle aurait pût lire quelque chose sur lui et leur nouvelle amitié, mais non, c'est comme s'il avait disparu. Un peu avant de partir, elle lui exige une réponse. Elle ne laisserait jamais personne lui marché sur les pieds.

« Que puis-je dire ? Que la vie à rattraper son retard sur moi ? »Dit Blaise avec un soupir.

« Peux-tu plus t'expliquer ? C'est un peu vague Blaise. »Il est agréable de dire son prénom après tant d'année.

« Um, eh bien ma mère était fatiguée du temps de la Grande-Bretagne et de toutes les choses négatives de l'après guerre, bien que nous y avions été neutre. Les gens avaient toujours des choses à dire sur nous, seulement parce que nous sommes des sangs-purs. Donc nous nous sommes déplacé ici, nous possédons aussi un manoir ici. »

Hermione renifle quand elle entend qu'il a un manoir ici. Elle fait un geste de la main pour qu'il continue.

« Donc nous nous sommes déplacé ici. Nous avons des affaires et des amies ici. La vie est bonne pour moi. »

Elle pense qu'il était comme ça. Blaise et sa mère n'était pas les seuls sangs-purs a évité de se montrer. Mais elle est tout de même vexée qu'il ne lui ait pas envoyé de lettre lui disant qu'il partait pour l'Italie. De toute façon, maintenant elle est contente qu'ils aient pût reparler.

« Ainsi Granger, pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici ? Est-ce que tu es seule ? »

« Premièrement Blaise, appelle-moi Hermione, nous sommes amis, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est ce que nous sommes. »Il sourit.

« Euhm, oui, alors, j'en avais un peu marre donc j'ai décidé de faire le tour du monde, j'ai été à Paris, Berlin, Amsterdam et Rome. Et je suis venus ici. J'aime être ici. »Elle lui fait un sourire hésitant.

« Donc, tu es seule ici ? »Demande-t-il, ne nous comprennent pas pourquoi elle voudrait voyager seule.

« Oui, c'est rafraîchissant. Je n'étais pas très heureuse là-bas. »Elle regarde vers le bas et joue avec sa choppe. C'était gênant d'admettre devant une personne qu'elle n'était pas heureuse. Cela endommageait un peu sa fierté. Elle attend son avis, parce que Blaise à toujours un avis a donné.

« Eh bien, puisque tu es ici, je vais te faire visiter. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis ici, donc parlé avec quelque de Poudlard est un agréable changement. Quand penses-tu ? »

Elle est étonnée et enthousiasmé, il voulait lui montrer tous les endroits qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir et il voulait aussi lui montrer le vrai style de vie Italien. Il serait un très bon compagnon.

« Bon, je pense que je vais accepter ton offre. Je dois te dire que je suis là que pour deux semaines, après je vais visiter d'autre ville, ici, en Europe. »

« Bien sûr Granger, bien sûr. Nous allons organiser tout ça. »

« Euhm, tu ne sais pas, je voyage de façon moldu. »Elle lui fait un grand sourire. Qu'il ne lui a pas rendu, il semblait mortifié. « Je me sers seulement de mon héritage moldu pour voyager, j'utilise toujours la magie pour le confort. »

Ils quittent le café ensemble et Blaise l'invite chez lui. Sa mère est sympathique et ils discutent beaucoup ensemble, ils font beaucoup d'excursion dans les villages voisins. Il lui montre tout ce qu'il pouvait, leur amitié est devenue plus profonde et forte qu'avant. Ils sont devenus plus sensible envers l'autre, mais ils ne sont pas aller plus loin que ça. Il était un ami pour elle, elle le lui dit un soir et il l'accepte.

Elle a même oublié d'appeler ses parents, elle passe de très bon moment ! Et elle ne les a pas appelé quand elle a quitté Toscane, Blaise est venu avec elle parce qu'il veut passer des moments avec elle, même sa mère l'a obligé à venir. Ils sont allées à Vienne et à Prague. Après cela, ils ont pris un avion pour l'Espagne, c'est une très grande aventure pour Blaise, c'est sa première fois dans un avion. Novembre est rapidement passé. Cela fait maintenant trois mois qu'elle était loin de sa maison et elle ne les appelle même pas. Elle se sent coupable.

Elle se décide d'appeler ses parents à l'aéroport, juste avant qu'elle ne monte à bord de l'avion direction l'Asie. Blaise l'attend à l'entrée de la porte. Sa mère décroche le téléphone, mais elle se rend compte que c'est son père.

« Hé papa, comment allez-vous avec maman ? »Elle attend une réponse. Elle pouvait entendre ses parents chuchoter derrière le combiné. Le sentiment tenace d'avant sa rencontre avec Blaise était de retour. Maintenant, elle se souvint qu'à l'époque sa mère lui cachait quelque chose.

« Papa ? Tout va bien ? »Demande-t-elle de nouveau, avec plus de détermination. Elle l'entend soupirer.

« Chérie, c'est peut-être mieux que tu rentre à la maison. Nous avons un problème ici. C'est trop compliqué, je ne peux pas te l'expliquer par téléphone. »

Elle pense à tous les voyages qu'elle avait prévus en Asie, mais quand elle entend le ton désolé de son père, elle se décide de rentrer à la maison. « Très bien, je rentre, est-ce correct si j'emmène un ami avec moi ? Il vient de Poudlard et nous nous sommes rencontré en Italie. »Elle l'entend faire un accroc dans sa respiration.

« Est-ce un ami comme un petit-ami ? »Demande-t-il avec effrois.

« Oh non, non, il est seulement un ami, un très bon ami ! »Corrige-t-elle rapidement son père. Après tout ce temps, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer Blaise comme petit-ami, il est plus comme un frère pour elle.

« Alors, je suppose que c'est correct pour moi, je veillerai à à ce que ta mère fasse des arrangements. »

« Euhm, je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire papa, il a une maison à Londres. »

« Oh, OK, alors à bientôt chérie. »

« Bye papa, à bientôt. »

Maintenant, elle doit expliquer la situation à Blaise, même si elle ne savait ce que la situation impliquait.

_Un Mois Plus Tôt_

Draco se promène sans cesse, il rend visite aux Granger régulièrement parce qu'il était plus à l'aise dans leur maison qu'ailleurs. Il pense que c'est parce que il y a l'odeur, persistante, mais très faible d'Hermione. Il attend des nouvelles d'elle, des nouvelles serait une bonne chose et il en obtient après presque deux semaines d'attente.

Hermione a appelé sa mère quelque part au milieu du mois d'octobre et elle a dit à sa mère qu'elle était en Italie, Jane ne lui a pas donné plus de précision. Ils ne voulaient même pas qu'elle revienne. Il était frustré.

Après l'appel téléphonique, il devint silencieux. Et il devenait plus agité après chaque jour. A partir de novembre, il visite les Granger presque tous les jours. Il était de pire ne pire, sa magie est bancal et ses caractéristiques sont devenu plus que fantomatique. Il a la peau plus pâle que tout le monde autour de lui, il est aussi agressif. Il est devenu tellement mauvais que même son père l'évitait. Seulement quand il est avec le père et la mère d'Hermione, il se calmait.

Un jour, il est devenu vraiment mauvais, il est allé dans la chambre d'enfant d'Hermione et s'est enroulé dans sa couverture. C'était un appel de réveil pour les parent d'Hermione, parce qu'il était rendu à la situation extrême pour eux. Ils ont donc décidé que la prochain fois qu'elle appellerait, ils lui demanderait de revenir.

Draco désespérait vraiment, souhaitant qu'elle appelle ou qu'elle revienne. Et après de semaine sans nouvelles d'elle, un appelle fut passé d'elle. Il n'était pas là, mais il était reconnaissant que les Granger lui ai demandé de revenir. Ils n'avaient pas les détails de son retour, mais la meilleur chose pour lui était de savoir qu'elle allait revenir.

Il se remit à l'ordre du jour et lui jours qui ont suivit l'appelle, il rendait souvent visite aux Granger. Cela ne les dérangeais pas, ils pouvaient voir à quel point il a mal. Jean aime bien le garçon, ce qui n'était pas pour tous. La seule chose qu'ils ne lui ont pas dit, c'est que Hermione revenait accompagné. Cet information à glissé de leur esprit, pensant que le retour d4hermione était plus important.

Trois jours après l'appel téléphonique, tard dans l'après-midi de jeudi, Draco pouvait entendre un rire a l'extérieur. Premièrement il pense que ce sont des personnes présent dans la rue, ne le reconnaissant pas. Mais quand le rire s'approche de la porte, il se lève et se dirige vers la porte. En espérant que c'était celle qu'il cherchait.

La vision devant lui coupa le souffle. Hermione se cramponnait le ventre parce qu'elle riait beaucoup. Il était hypnotisé et il reste immobile. Faisant un pas en avant, il remarque une main sur son épaule. Lentement, il lève les yeux de la main vers le bras de la personne, puis vers le visage. Et à côté de sa compagne se trouvait Blaise, son ami, qu'il pensait en Italie.

Au cours de sa remarque, Hermione et Blaise avaient arrêter de rire en remarquant que Draco Malfoy se trouvait debout dans l'ouverture de la porte. Avant que Hermoine puissent demander ce qu'il faisait là, Draco se précipita en avant avec agilité et commence à frapper Blaise. Bouillant de rage qu'un autre homme touche sa compagne. Il agissait selon ses instinct de Veela, instinct que ni Hermione, ni Blaise ne connaissait.

Près a réussir sa tâche d'étouffer l'autre homme, il sentit une main chaude sur son bras, l'arrachant de Blaise. À travers le brouillard de rage, il peut entendre la voix d'un ange. Se concentrant sur la voix, il détourne les yeux de Blaise et regarde Hermione qui le tire loin de Blaise en lui criant dessus. Il la suit volontiers. Totalement fasciné par elle, il sent tout à coup son odeur et il en ai obsédé. Son parfum était le plus puissant qu'il est put sentir. C'était une douce torture pour lui. Ne contrôlant pas ses instinct, il la prend dans ses bras et l'attire contre sa poitrine, la berçant. Sans qu'elle proteste, il se met à renifler et lécher son cou, sous le porche de la maison des parents d'Hermione. Hermione est trop choqué pour pouvoir faire quelque chose.

Draco est au paradis, il à sa compagne dans les bras et il pouvait sentir son odeur et sa chaleur, la toucher. Tout est bon. C'est la première fois qu'il la tient de si près en vingt-cinq ans. En loin, il entent un _stupéfix _et après tout devint noir.

* * *

**Alors, comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce nouveau chapitre ? Bien ? J'espère, vraiment ! **

**Je vous dit à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre sur cet fiction ! =)**

**Bisous, et en espèrent vous revoir bientôt ! =)**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Coucou tout le monde, je suis de retour ici pour un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Merci pour les commentaires posté sur le précédent chapitre, même si il y en avait moins que d'habitude. =) Je suis désolé, ce chapitre n'ai pas corriger...**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture. =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :** Hermione est écrasé au sol par un homme adulte. Quand Drago a été surpris par Blaise, il était tombé sur elle. Blaise l'aide à se relever et à la stabiliser. Le contact de Drago l'avait vraiment étourdi, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il s'était exactement passé. Un moment elle riait avec Blaise, le lendemain elle était tirée de son voyage et maintenant Blaise avait faillé tué Drago d'étouffement. Elle avait agi par instinct, elle ne voulait pas que Blaise tue Drago juste en face d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est exactement passé ? »Elle demande à Blaise dans un état second, regardant l'homme qui se trouvait à terre.

« Je ne sais vraiment, vraiment pas. Je suis complètement paumé. »Répond Blaise après un certain temps.

« Mettons-le sur le canapé, je pense qu'il est le bienvenue ici puisque c'est lui qui a ouvert la porte. Je pense que c'est lui le responsable de la situation que mon père m'a parlé. »Dit-elle avec une grimace. Ne sachant pas quoi penser, si Draco Malfoy avait menacé ses parents, elle ferait en sorte qu'ils soient en sécurité et Draco Malfoy enfermés. Mais il ne faut pas tirer des conclusions rapidement. Elle avait fait de telles conclusions dans le passé sans connaître tous les aspects de la situation et disons, ça ne s'était pas avéré vrai à la fin. Alors, maintenant, elle aide Blaise porte le garçon sur son canapé.

Elle est contente que personne ne les avait vus. Porter quelqu'un qui était immobile dans une maison, est très suspect.

« Attend un moment avant de le réveiller. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi il se trouve là, ni pourquoi il t'a attaqué et je ne veux pas que cela se reproduises. »Elle dit distraitement. Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait à l'intérieur elle se souvint du fait énorme qui s'était passé auparavant. Elle s'arrête dans sa progression d'aller chercher le téléphone.

_Il me léchait._ Cris-t-elle dans sa tête. _Il me léchait et me sentait._ Elle reste debout à se rendre compte de ce qui s'était passé, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui l'avait arraché de Blaise, mais quelque chose d'autre. Son parfum ? Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'il la sentit. Mais cela n'explique pas le fait qu'il l'ait lécher. Elle frissonne rien qu'en pensant à ça.

_Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, c'était plutôt sympa... _Non, ce n'était pas agréable. Un personne normal ne fait pas cela après des années d'animosité ! Poursuivant sa foulée vers le téléphone, elle se tourne pour remarquer que Blaise avait tourné Draco pour qu'il est vu sur le salon. Involontairement, elle regarde son corps, remarquant qu'il était musclé et maigre. Cherchant rapidement, elle remarque que Draco le regarde fixement avec un regard intense, ne quittant jamais ses yeux.

Elle se retourne et pris le téléphone de la cuisine, le regard que le garçon lui avait donné l'avait mis mal à l'aise.

« Dentiste Granger, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

« Maman, c'est Hermione, je suis à la maison. »

Elle entend le souffle de sa mère dans le téléphone.

« Je veux que tu me dise pourquoi Draco Malfoy se trouve dans votre maison. Je rentrais dans la maison et elle se trouvait là. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »Etant agité, elle reprend sa respiration et continue. « Est-ce que tu peux rentrer à la maison, ou alors papa ? Je ne me sens pas à l'aise avec lui ici et il a attaqué Blaise, juste avant que nous puissions rentrer. »

Sa mère à la souffle coupé. « Qui il à attaqué ? Je ne te crois pas, ce garçon est à toujours été très sympathique. Il aime aussi ton plat préféré et il est très intelligent, il peut parler de tout, même de nos appareil, il est sorcier donc j'aurais pût comprendre qu'il ne sache pas à quoi servais nos ustensiles de cuisine, mais il sait tous les utiliser et il m'a même aidé une fois. »Sa mère parle, parle, parle.

Hermione est abasourdi par ce que connaissant sa mère sur Draco Malfoy, même en étant allé pendant 8 ans de la même école que lui, elle ne savait pas tout ça. Que se passait-il ici ? « Maman, interrompe-t-elle, pourquoi est ce qu'il se trouve là ? Peux-tu, toi ou papa, rentré à la maison pour m'expliquer ? »

« Oh oui chérie, nous serons là dans une heure. »

« Bien, »grogne t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant ? Elle pourrait chercher des informations d'elle même. Elle ne pense pas que ses parent est été ensorceler. Il y avait de nombreuses lois et de nos jours il y avait beaucoup de contrôle sur la magie noire en général. Non, ses parents savaient tout et ils lui ont totalement omis quelque chose d'important. Parce qu'elle sait que quand Draco Malfoy est impliqué, ça doit être quelque chose de grand et d'important. _Le git pompeux. _Pense t-elle.

Quand elle retourne dans le salon, Blaise lui demande si tout va bien. Elle lui répond que ses parent arriveront dans une heure et elle voulait interroger Draco avant qu'ils ne reviennent. Son dos était un face de Draco mais elle savait qu'il la regardait, même si il ne pouvait pas voir son visage.

Se tournant vers lui, elle sort sa baguette et la pose à ses côtés.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, mais je vais te laisser parler. Je vais te libérer, seulement si tu me promets que tu ne va pas attaqué Blaise et moi. »Ses yeux brillait de colère quand elle à mentionner Blaise, elle se demande si les deux avait eu une dispute dans le passé. « Et ne t'approche pas de moi. »Dit-elle avec une arrière-pensée. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui lèche le cou à nouveau.

Elle attendait une réponse, après un moment, elle se souvint qu'il ne pouvait pas parler parce qu'il a été _stupifixier. _« Désolé, cligne des yeux une fois si tu es d'accord. »

Il cligna des yeux immédiatement. Pointant sa baguette sur lui. Elle dit _Ennervate_ d'une voix claire.

Blaise et elle ne bouge pas, attendant que Draco se déplace. Mais il ne bouge pas ! Elle le regarde et renifle, ne parlant pas. Elle n'était pas une personne patiente et était rapidement frustré de ne pas avoir de réponse.

Essayant de briser la glace, Blaise s'adresse à Draco. « Mon ami, ça fait longtemps que nous ne somme pas vu, hein ? Qu'ais-je fais de mal ? Tu a faillie me tuer. »Il rit naturellement. Sans que Hermione ne le sache, Blaise et Draco avait été ami et se donnait souvent des nouvelles. Alors Blaise sait qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose de mal avec Draco pour qu'il soit dans une maison moldue, ouvrant la porte et qu'il l'attaque. Il était curieux et il voulait avoir des détails.

« Oui Draco, »dit Hermione d'un voix traînante. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu à attaqué Blaise et pourquoi tu te trouve dans ma maison ? »

« Peux-tu t'asseoir à côté de moi ? »Lui demande Draco dans un murmure.

Encore abasourdi, elle le regarde avec les yeux grands ouverts, pensant qu'il doit être fou. Ou peut-être ce n'est pas encore Malfoy. Mais de toute façon, elle aussi voulait s'asseoir à côté de lui, elle décide de le faire, même si elle va s'asseoir à l'autre bout du canapé, en s'assurant qu'il y avait beaucoup d'espace entre eux.

Elle voit passer Blaise se mettre sur une chaise à côté d'eux, en regardant d'un œil curieux. Elle roule des yeux. C'était typiquement Blaise de faire ce genre de choses.

« Eh bien parle Malfoy, je suis assis maintenant. »Elle le regarde, attendant qu'elle serais ses explications. _Il est plutôt beau gosse à me regarder comme ça. _Elle secoue rapidement la tête, ne voulant pas orienter ses pensées là.

En faite, il n'entendait pas ce qu'elle lui demandait, il écoutait seulement le son de sa voix. Cela semble stupide, mais l'entendre, c'était comme être au paradis. Ça reparais toute les inquiétude des trois derniers mois. Maintenant qu'elle était là, près de lui, il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Plus à l'aise, plus calme, plus sûr. Lentement, seconde par seconde, il ne pouvait penser clairement.

Il se souvenait encore de son odeur quand il tenait elle et maintenant aussi. Elle était assise là pas si loin et il ne pouvait la sentir. Il ne pouvait pas assez la sentir. Et elle était si belle. Ses lèvres rose et ses longs cheveux bruns. Les boucles sont moquant tout simplement de lui. Il avait envie de la toucher à nouveau. Heureusement, il avait le contrôle pour rester assis et de ne pas lui faire peur.

La meilleure chose d'aujourd'hui était quand il l'a goûté. Son goût sucré et il n'avait goûté que son cou, ce quoi quand il goûterais tout son corps ? Son parfum était sur lui. Il voulait juste penser à elle. _Non, il devait tout lui expliquer avant que ça ne gâche tout. _

Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre, c'est pourquoi Blaise était là. Étaient-ils ensemble? Il serre les poings juste à y penser. S'ils l'étaient, il allait vraiment tuer Blaise. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit avec un autre homme. Il envisageait maintenant quoi dire. Il avait pût l'entendre dire à Blaise que ses parents revenaient dans une heure. Cela lui donnerait assez de temps pour expliquer tout, mais il a voulait attendre que Jean rentre. Elle serait calmé Hermione. Ouais, il attend que Jean arrive.

Inconsciemment, il glisse vers elle. Encore quelque centimètres et il serait à côté d'elle. Elle ne bougeait pas, lui donnant de l'espoir. « Peut-être que nous devrions attendre ta mère. »Dit-il en plissant les yeux.

« Pourquoi ? »Demande t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Tu comprendras mieux. »Dit-il d'une voix douce. Il voulait juste la tenir dans ses bras. Il savait ce qu'il ressentait. Mais elle ne serait pas réceptif maintenant. Il la connaissait. C'était mieux d'attendre et de ne pas faire de geste.

Tout cela s'avérait très difficile et elle n'était même pas avec lui ! Déjà trois mois passés, maintenant, ils n'avaient que neuf mois pour s'accoupler ensemble. Comment lui expliquer ça ? Il ne voulait pas blesser ses sentiments. Il soupire, il la laisserais prendre la décision.

« Très bien, mais quand ma mère sera ici, je veux tout savoir! Chaque détail ! »Après quelques instant, elle se tourne vers Blaise. « Blaise, est-ce que tu veux du thé ? »

« Bien sûr, Hermione, merci. « Dit Blaise sans le regarder, mais en regardant Draco.

Drago serrait encore les poings, les entendant parler les uns aux autres si facilement, lui faisait du mal. Mais pour l'instant, il subirait la douleur. En espérant qu'à la fin tout ira bien. Alors qu'ils attendaient ses parents, Hermione était dans la cuisine pour faire leur thé.

* * *

**Alors ? Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce nouveau chapitre ? Vous avez aimé ? J'espère, sincèrement ! =) Le prochain chapitre seront la réaction de Hermione en apprenant ce qu'est Draco. Je vous dit à bientôt !**

**Bisous. =)**


End file.
